


The hundred year wait

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-01
Updated: 2001-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: A short analysis fic before the hundred year wait...
Relationships: Kohaku/Kudou Shuuichirou





	The hundred year wait

**Disclaimer - Wish belongs to Clamp.**  
  
  
As I entered the tree, I closed my eyes and wondered what sleeping for a hundred years would be like.  
  
It would be a long wait, but I didn't mind that at all. The reward was promising as the first time I shouted, "Help me! Help me!"  
Now, I laugh at how convenient that anyone from any walk of life could have come to help me.   
  
Or not. But He had come after listening to my call.  
  
I watched some people walked pass me, but I could obviously see that they had dismissed the rustling of the branches as part of the light breeze passing. Only a pure-hearted person should have seen me.  
  
I'm glad it was You, though.  
  
I was scared at first so my heart was pounding even more thinking, “What had I gotten myself into?!” Not to mention that little devil seemed to love teasing me.  
And weren't you full of surprises, ne? Not wanting a wish? Millions of people pray everyday for a wish to be fulfilled, and yet, I found someone strangely not wanting one.  
  
It had to be realized.  
  
I now know it wasn't because you didn't have one. It was something you didn't know existed.  
  
Living so many years alone, didn't you ever tire of the silence? Talking to many people a day is fine, but only for business? Does that not get boring?  
Did you not ever wonder what was it that was missing or did you just lock it safely away never to be touched upon again? If I had not called for help that night, would you have stayed as you were?  
  
Maybe.  
  
It scares me a little to answer that so quickly. I guess that's what's wonderful about us Angels. We'll always tell you the truth. But then, the human part of me tells me also that this is a fault. The truth isn't something you should always tell.  
  
Sometimes it should be left alone.  
  
And in a way, I am grateful that they didn't say anything to me. For if I knew, I think I would have left for your sake. Or worse, push you away even further from me.  
  
But that's just like not breathing at all.  
  
As I take a deep breathe, I feel the life around me and the air pulsating throughout my body.  
  
I am this close to you.  
  
Holding my hand out, I feel like you are there smiling at me. Did you know that I loved those smiles? Probably. That's why I always wanted you to wear one on your face.  
Even on That stern face.  
How did I ever crumble that harsh exterior? What was it about me? My innocence? Oh, I think that’s something mistaken in itself. I think it was something deeper.  
  
I reached out to you purely with my hands.  
  
I learned that humans hold back whether they care or not, depending on the circumstances. They deny themselves of what they probably most want and need at the same time.  
But being devoid of this feeling of hesitation, I was only too honest to answer everything.  
  
How did it feel to have so many people come and live with you? At first you were a little upset, but I hugged you and whispered, "It's all right."  
Looking at you in the face, I cupped it within my hands and questioned, "How can you live in the darkness?"  
  
Outside now, there was laughing and shouting, but there was something tearing down the barriers you had put around yourself.  
You answered, "How can you want noise when it's always been quiet?"  
I shook my head. "Quietness doesn't necessarily mean peace. That's what the Archangels taught me."  
  
As I let go, you grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit on your lap. You embraced me until I closed my eyes. And there I slept until I turned back into a chibi that night. But you didn't move.  
Lying down also, you patted my back and put the covers over yourself. I heard you whisper, "Tonight, you'll stay here, okay?"  
I murmured, "Yes. For always, if you want."  
  
At that moment, you froze because I was half-asleep and said what was on my mind.  
But as I drowsily went back to sleep, you kissed my forehead and whispered back, "But would you mind?"  
I placed my chubby hand on his cheek and was already gone.  
  
So, I'll stay here and think that I am sleeping on your shoulder. Time has just stopped for me. That's all.  
I smiled and snuggled into a warm position.  
  
Slipping into unconsciousness, I thought, "Maybe a hundred years isn't so bad of a wait."  
I mumbled, "It could have been longer...  
  
It could have never existed at all."  
  
At this, I thought I would stop breathing. But I then grinned, reassuring myself, "No matter how long, even if it is forever, I will wait here."  
  
"But if it's forever, I will miss you even more. I may end up looking for you," I whispered, but ended up laughing to myself. "No matter what, your wish will always be waiting to be realized."  
  
Mine too.  
  
Satisfied with this thought, I grinned brightly and fell asleep to relive the memories with You in them...  
  
 **Owari.**

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to make a Wish fic because this was, after all, my favorite Clamp series...that is, until Tokyo Babylon came along...


End file.
